


Weihnachtswunder

by Schmetterling



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventskalender, Adventskalender 2011, M/M, Weihnachten
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmetterling/pseuds/Schmetterling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Markus begeht mit seiner Familie einen ganz normalen Heiligabend, als etwas passiert, das so gar nicht normal scheint....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Kapitel

**Author's Note:**

> In vielen Südtiroler Familien wird der Heiligabend tatsächlich so begangen wie in der Geschichte beschrieben: In eine Räucherpfanne oder in einen Räucherkessel wird etwas Weihrauch und Glut gegeben, anschließend zieht die Familie betend mit dieser durch das Haus. Ein Mitglied schwenkt dabei die Pfanne oder den Kessel, um den Weihrauch im ganzen Haus zu verteilen. Ein anderes Familienmitglied besprengt den Raum mit Weihwasser. Auf die Bettwäsche wird damit ein christliches Kreuz gezeichnet. Dieser Brauch wurde ursprünglich durchgeführt, um böse Geister von Haus und Hof fernzuhalten.
> 
> Ich danke Split und Belle für das Korrekturlesen.

„Ich lege noch schnell die Geschenke unter den Christbaum“, meinte Markus zu seiner Mutter. Diese runzelte die Stirn. „Das geht doch nicht, du erschreckst das Christkind. Dann gibt es gar keine Geschenke“, entgegnete sie. Markus rollte die Augen.

Was sollte das denn, sein jüngerer Bruder war doch im Moment nicht in der Nähe. Sie wusste doch ganz genau, dass er nicht mehr an das Christkind glaubte! Schließlich war Markus kein kleines Kind mehr. Er hatte schon vor langer Zeit erfahren, dass die ganzen Geschenke nicht von irgendwelchen übernatürlichen Wesen kamen, sondern von seiner Familie und seiner Verwandtschaft.

Skeptisch schaute er seine Mutter an. Diese gab auf.

„Aber wehe, du machst Licht!“, ermahnte sie ihn noch, bevor sie in den Keller ging, um den Weihrauchkessel zu holen. Er seufzte, sparte sich einen Kommentar und öffnete entschlossen die Tür des Wohnzimmers, wo es natürlich dunkel war.  
Es war ja schließlich Abend. Wie sollte er denn hier, im Dunkeln, seine Geschenke hinlegen, wenn er doch nichts sah? Manchmal schien seine Mutter nicht im Stande zu sein, ihren Verstand richtig zu gebrauchen.

Entschlossen machte er Licht, als plötzlich ein lautes Poltern ertönte. Verwundert drehte er sich in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Er wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen: Ein Wesen mit riesigen Flügeln hatte sich irgendwie mit seinen Federn im Weihnachtsbaum verfangen, war dabei wohl hingefallen und hatte sich offensichtlich verletzt – es zitterte und versuchte, seine Schmerzenslaute zu unterdrücken, was ihm nicht besonders gut gelang.

„Wer oder genauer gesagt, was bist du? Und was machst du hier in unserem Haus?“, fragte Markus entgeistert. Er war so aus der Fassung, dass er gar nicht daran dachte, dem Wesen zu helfen oder es zu trösten, wo es doch offensichtlich unter so starken Schmerzen litt, dass es jeden Moment in Tränen auszubrechen schien. Das Wesen – Markus verbot sich den Gedanken, dass er es hier eventuell mit dem Christkind höchstpersönlich zu tun hatte – stand zudem offenbar unter Schock.

Jetzt, wo es anscheinend begriffen hatte, dass es nicht mehr alleine im Wohnzimmer war, hörte es auf zu stöhnen und starrte Markus schreckerfüllt an. Die Schmerzen schienen vergessen. Als Markus sich ihm näherte – er musste ja noch seine Geschenke irgendwohin legen, die er immer noch in den Händen hielt – zuckte dieses höchst seltsame Wesen zusammen und schloss seine Augen.

Markus bekam Mitleid mit ihm, es verhielt sich schließlich wie ein angsterfülltes und scheues Tier. 

Langsam ging er an ihm vorbei und legte die Geschenke auf den erstbesten freien Platz, den er auf dem überfüllten Tisch fand.

Als er sich umdrehte, bemerkte er noch, wie dieses geflügelte Wesen seinen Kopf wegdrehte. Er musste ihn also beobachtet haben. Markus lächelte, dann näherte er sich ihm vorsichtig und bemühte sich um einen sanften Klang in seiner Stimme, als er meinte: „Du hast mir immer noch nicht geantwortet. Also, wer bist du?“ Während er sich ihm genähert hatte, war es stocksteif geworden, doch jetzt schien es sich wieder etwas zu entspannen. „Bitte hilf mir“, meinte es und demonstrierte ihm mittels kläglicher Versuche sich zu befreien, dass es sich hoffnungslos im Baum verheddert hatte. Markus runzelte die Stirn. Es war überhaupt ein Wunder, dass der Baum noch stand. Aber immerhin kannte das Wesen seine Sprache, woran er bereits gezweifelt hatte.

Langsam wurde er ungeduldig, schließlich wollte er von seinem Gegenüber nicht andauernd als Wesen denken. „Warum sollte ich nicht sprechen können?“, meinte es irritiert. „Wer bist du, dass du meine Gedanken lesen kannst?“, entgegnete Markus verblüfft. „Nur, wenn du mir hilfst“, meinte der andere trotzig. Markus ging noch näher zu dem geflügelten Jungen hin und besah sich dessen Verletzungen. Manche seiner weißen Federn hatten sich in den Zweigen des Tannenbaumes verfangen. Außerdem blutete er aus kleinen Kratzern, der Baum musste ihn also nicht nur gepiekt haben.

Vorsichtig versuchte Markus, den Jungen vom Baum zu befreien. Während er an den Federn zog, die sich im Baum verhakt hatten, zog der Junge nicht nur scharf die Luft vor Schmerzen ein, auch der Baum wackelte bedrohlich. Er hoffte nur, dass der Baum nicht umfiel. Oder noch schlimmer, dass seine Mutter vom Keller heraufkam mit ihrem Weihrauchkessel und ihn bei seiner Rettungsmission überraschte. Hoffentlich kam sie nicht auf die Idee, ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen, auch wenn er sich nicht an ihre Anweisungen gehalten und trotzdem das Licht eingeschaltet hatte.

„Keine Sorge“, quetschte der Junge hinter seinen vor Schmerz zusammengekniffenen Lippen hervor, „ich habe die Zeit angehalten. Niemand kann uns überraschen.“

Skeptisch starrte Markus ihn an. Na klar, und er war das Sandmännchen. Die Zeit angehalten. Also wirklich.  
„Du glaubst mir nicht?“, fragte Kristall verwundert. Es war für ihn unbegreiflich, dass es jemanden gab, der seine Aussagen nicht für voll nahm. Er war sprachlos.

Markus musste lächeln. Also süß war er schon, das musste er zugeben. Besonders wenn er so verblüfft aussah wie in diesem Augenblick. Während Markus wieder an den Federn nestelte, nahm er sich die Zeit, um diesen seltsamen Jungen genauer zu betrachten. Er hatte solch kristallklare, blaue Augen, wie Markus sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Das war auch das erste gewesen, was er an ihm wahrgenommen hatte, nachdem es so gepoltert und er ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte.

Der Junge hatte außerdem schwarze Haare und eine helle Hautfarbe, die irgendwie zu leuchten schien. Leuchten war nicht das richtige Wort, aber er wusste nicht, wie er es sonst hätte benennen sollen. Der Junge strahlte etwas Übernatürliches aus. Auch seine großen, weißen, engelhaften Flügel trugen nicht gerade dazu bei, dass Markus ihn als Mensch bezeichnet hätte. Der Junge wurde ungeduldig und fing an zu zappeln, nur um dann vor Schmerzen zusammenzuzucken.

„Halt still“, meinte Markus geduldig. Er hatte alle bis auf wenige Federn bereits von den Tannenzweigen gelöst; diese waren jetzt nicht nur ziemlich zerzaust, sondern auch noch total ausgefranst. Außerdem standen sie in alle Richtungen ab, sodass es wahrscheinlich schwer werden würde, damit zu fliegen. Falls dieses Wesen damit überhaupt fliegen kann, dachte Markus und betrachtete die Flügel skeptisch.

Unwillkürlich sah Markus zum Fenster. Es war gekippt. Aber das war es höchstwahrscheinlich schon vorher gewesen, denn seine Mutter bestand jedes Jahr darauf, das Fenster zu kippen, bevor sie das Wohnzimmer zusperrte. Sonst gelangt das Christkind nicht in die Wohnung, wie sie immer zu erklären pflegte. „So“, meinte er und betrachtete den befreiten Flügel des sonderbaren Geschöpfes kritisch.

„Hast du noch Schmerzen?“, fragte er ihn besorgt, nachdem er entdeckt hatte, dass seine Wunde immer noch leicht blutete. Der Junge schüttelte versuchsweise vorsichtig seine Flügel. „Sie halten sich in Grenzen“, meinte er und begutachtete den Federregen, den sein Schütteln verursacht hatte.

„Danke“, meinte er dann und sah Markus schüchtern an. „Weißt du, ich bin dieses Jahr das erste Mal zur Erde geschickt worden und ich habe mich so sehr darüber gefreut… Nachdem du hereingekommen warst, dachte ich, jetzt sei alles aus. Man hat mir ausdrücklich verboten, mich den Menschen zu zeigen. Ich war irgendwie so vertieft in meine Arbeit, dass ich dich gar nicht gehört habe. Als du die Tür geöffnet hast, bin ich so sehr erschrocken, dass ich in den Baum gefallen bin.“

Er errötete. Markus konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Nun, zumindest der Baum steht noch. Aber ich weiß immer noch nicht, was du hier, in unserem Wohnzimmer, zu suchen hast. Oder wer du überhaupt bist.“ Markus versuchte höflich zu bleiben, doch er konnte einen vorwurfsvollen Unterton nicht zurückhalten. Erwartungsvoll blickte er ihn an. „Ich heiße Kristall und du kannst dir wahrscheinlich denken, warum ich hier bin. Ich helfe dem Christkind, die ganzen Geschenke, die für Heiligabend bestimmt sind, an die verschiedenen Familien zu verteilen und in der Nähe des Weihnachtsbaumes anzuordnen, die für Heiligabend bestimmt sind. Du dachtest doch nicht wirklich, dass das Christkind das ganz alleine schafft?“

Perplex starrte Markus Kristall an. „Ähm… nein, natürlich nicht“, stammelte er. Er traute sich gar nicht, Kristall zu sagen oder in seiner Gegenwart auch nur daran zu denken, dass er schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr an das Christkind glaubte. „Es gibt also noch mehr solche geflügelten Wesen wie dich?“, fragte Markus und biss sich auf die Zunge, aber es war schon zu spät. Sein Mundwerk war mal wieder schneller als seine Gedanken gewesen. Kristall brach in einen Lachanfall aus.

„Geflügelte Wesen? Nun ja, die meisten würden uns vermutlich einfach als Engel bezeichnen, aber ja natürlich. Die Helfer des Christkindes werden nach ganz bestimmten, strengen Kriterien auserwählt und anschließend genau auf ihre vorgesehenen Tätigkeiten vorbereitet. Letztes Jahr fiel die Wahl auf mich, obwohl ich noch so jung bin. Weißt du, ich bin erst zweihundertdreiundvierzig Jahre alt.“  
Stolz schwang in seiner Stimme mit und Markus hatte auch den Eindruck, dass er während seiner Erklärung um ein paar Millimeter größer geworden war. „Aha“, meinte er nichtssagend. Dieser Junge wurde ihm immer suspekter.  
„Du glaubst mir nicht“, meinte Kristall fassungslos. Markus fühlte sich unter seinem bestürzten Blick zunehmend unwohl.

„Doch, doch“, beeilte er sich ihm zu versichern, „es ist nur so, dass ich bis jetzt noch niemanden wie dich kennengelernt habe. Und du verteilst also die ganzen Geschenke?“ Einerseits wollte er diesen hübschen Jungen wieder lächeln sehen, andererseits interessierte es ihn wirklich, auch wenn er noch nicht ganz überzeugt von der Geschichte dieses Engels war.

Allerdings strahlte Kristall eine solche Euphorie aus wenn er erzählte, dass es unmöglich sein konnte, dass er sich dies alles nur ausgedacht hatte. Außerdem, was war mit der Wunde an seinem Flügel? Auch hatten sich seine Federn echt angefühlt, so weich und angenehm. Alles an ihm schien echt. „Ja, aber ich bin total im Verzug. Ich hätte in dieser Zeit noch zwei andere Familien beliefern sollen, was mache ich denn jetzt nur…?“

Kristall schien durch die Aufregung seines Unfalls total vergessen zu haben, warum er eigentlich noch hier war und wurde zunehmend nervöser. Geistesabwesend strich er sich mit den Fingern durch seine schwarzen Haare. „Wäre es für dich in Ordnung, wenn du mich jetzt alleine lassen würdest? Sobald ich meine Arbeit fertig habe, erzähle ich dir mehr. Natürlich nur, wenn du willst. Mich würde es freuen, ich habe noch nie mit einem echten Menschen gesprochen…“

Gespannt und mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick schaute er Markus an. „Na klar“, meinte Markus. Er fand es toll, dass dieser süße Engel noch Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollte. Kristall strahlte. „Ich warte in deinem Zimmer auf dich“, lächelte er und begleitete Markus zur Wohnzimmertür, um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass er alleine gelassen werden wollte. Bevor Markus in den Flur trat, drehte er sich noch einmal um, um Kristall ein letztes Mal zu betrachten. Dieser schien wieder total in seine Arbeit vertieft zu sein. Konzentriert legte er verschiedene Geschenke aus einem Beutel, den Markus vorher gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte, so unter den Weihnachtsbaum, dass man hätte meinen können, sie hätten dort schon immer gelegen. Alles schien perfekt. Ob auch die anderen Jahre ein Helfer die Geschenke genau so angeordnet hatte, wie er und seine Familie sie vorgefunden hatten? Markus konnte es gar nicht erwarten, „seinen“ eifrigen Helfer später mit Fragen zu löchern. Aber erst mussten noch die letzten Vorbereitungen für Heiligabend getroffen werden. Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich. Einige Minuten später ging das Licht aus. Markus schüttelte den Kopf. Nachtaktive Engel, hatte davon überhaupt schon einmal jemand etwas gehört? Er musste schmunzeln über seinen Einfall.  
„Bist du jetzt fertig?“, riss ihn seine Mutter aus seinen Gedanken. Markus war so vertieft gewesen, dass er sie gar nicht kommen gehört hatte. Sie hatte den Weihrauchkessel endlich gefunden. „Ja“, meinte Markus, „und was ist mit der Glut?“ „Dein Vater ist noch beim Feuermachen, daher dauert es noch etwas, bis die Glut so weit ist“, antwortete seine Mutter, während sie das Wohnzimmer absperrte.

Das tat sie jedes Jahr, damit niemand mehr das Wohnzimmer betrat und das Christkind somit nicht bei seiner Arbeit gestört werden konnte. Wenn sie wüsste, dass im Wohnzimmer tatsächlich jemand fleißig umherhuschte. Markus versuchte, einen Blick auf Kristall durch die Wohnzimmertür zu erhaschen, völlig unauffällig, damit seine Mutter nichts mitbekam. Nichts. Nicht einmal eine winzige Bewegung oder ein leises Geräusch konnte er wahrnehmen. Er musste nachher unbedingt Kristall fragen, wie er das bewerkstelligte.


	2. 2. Kapitel

„Wann kommt denn das Christkind?“, frage Tobias bestimmt zum zehnten Mal ungeduldig. „Sobald wir das Glöckchen läuten hören, das weißt du doch“, antwortete ihm Markus zum wiederholten Male. Im Hintergrund lief leise klassische Weihnachtsmusik, so wie jedes Jahr.  
Ein Weihnachten ohne diese eine Musikkassette konnte sich Markus gar nicht vorstellen.

Er hatte gerade eine Schüssel mit selbstgebackenen Weihnachtskeksen gefüllt, als sein Vater nach dem Weihrauchkessel verlangte. Gleich nachdem Markus ihm das Geforderte überreichte, füllte sein Vater den Kessel mit Glut und gab etwas Weihrauch hinzu.

Seine Mutter holte währenddessen etwas Weihwasser, das sie in eine Kaffeetasse schüttete. Tobias sah sie alle erwartungsvoll an. Er wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange warten musste. „Komm Schatz“, sagte seine Mutter liebevoll zu ihm, drückte ihm einen Tannenzweig in die Hand und gab ihm die Tasse. „Dann können wir?“, fragte sein Vater. Alle nickten und machten das Kreuzzeichen.

Sein Vater ging voraus, schwenkte den Kessel, verbreitete auf diese Weise den Weihrauch im gesamten Raum und betete vor. Ihm folgten Tobias, der den Tannenzweig kurz in die Tasse tauchte und damit den Raum mit Weihwasser besprengte, sowie seine Mutter, die aufpasste, dass Tobias nichts verschüttete. Markus bildete das Schlusslicht. Betend und räuchernd zogen sie auf diese Weise durch das ganze Haus, bis sie vor Markus‘ Schlafzimmer ankamen. Dieser erinnerte sich plötzlich daran, dass er Kristall gesagt hatte, er solle in seinem Zimmer auf ihn warten. Während das Ave Maria dreistimmig ertönte, betete Markus, dass Kristall noch nicht im Zimmer war – auch wenn er gerne das Gesicht seiner Eltern gesehen hätte beim Anblick eines leibhaftigen Engels.

Kristall war sein Engel, niemand anderes durfte von ihm wissen, geschweige denn ihn sehen. Während seiner Gedankengänge hatten seine Familie und er sein Zimmer bereits betreten. Seine Mutter nahm Tobias den Zweig aus der Hand, um ein Kreuzzeichen auf den Bettbezug zu zeichnen, so wie sie es in jedem Schlafzimmer tat. Markus hielt die Luft an und blickte sich unauffällig um. Es schien alles in Ordnung zu sein. Glück gehabt. Erleichtert, aber auch etwas enttäuscht, weil Kristall nicht da war, wollte er seiner Familie folgen, die sich bereits zum Schlafzimmer seines Bruders aufgemacht hatte, als er einen leichten Luftzug verspürte. Verwundert drehte er sich um. Kristall stand vor ihm. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich lasse mich so einfach erwischen?“, grinste er schelmisch. „Ehrlich gesagt, ja, denn sonst hätten wir zwei uns wohl nicht kennengelernt“, entgegnete Markus trocken.

Er versuchte, seine Freude zu verbergen, doch er konnte es nicht. Kristall merkte dies, lächelte und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare. „Du bist zu süß“, meinte er, was für Verwunderung und Verlegenheit bei Markus sorgte.  
Er war nicht süß. „Doch, bist du“, erwiderte Kristall nachdrücklich. „Jetzt geh schon, es fällt auf, wenn du hier alleine zurückbleibst.“ Das war nicht der Kristall, den er kennengelernt hatte. Im Wohnzimmer war er schüchtern gewesen, jetzt flirtete er mit ihm. Verwirrt befolgte Markus seine Anweisungen, indem er sein Zimmer verließ und seine Familie einholte. „Wo warst du?“, wollte seine Mutter wissen. „Ich habe nur das Fenster gekippt. Du weißt doch, dass ich bei all dem Weihrauch nachts nicht schlafen kann“, log er. „Und dafür hast du solange gebraucht?“, wollte sie skeptisch wissen. Markus zuckte daraufhin nur die Schultern. Schließlich kamen sie vor dem Wohnzimmer an, das, wie jedes Jahr, als letzter Raum übrigblieb. Tobias wurde ganz hibbelig. „Ist das Christkind schon gekommen?“, fragte er hoffnungsvoll seine Mutter.

Sein Vater verschwand für wenige Augenblicke, um die restliche Glut, die sich im Weihrauchkessel befand, wieder zurück in den Ofen zu geben. Genau in diesem Moment läutete das Glöckchen. Markus war bisher immer davon überzeugt gewesen, dass dabei sein Vater seine Finger im Spiel hatte, doch jetzt war er sich nicht mehr sicher. War es etwa auch die Aufgabe der Helfer, das Glöckchen zu läuten? Markus war ganz verwirrt, er fühlte sich nicht mehr in der Lage, zu unterscheiden, was seine Eltern und was die Helfer, von denen er bis vor wenigen Stunden gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie existierten, zum alljährlichen Weihnachtszauber beitrugen. Während sein Vater wieder kam, sperrte seine Mutter die Wohnzimmertür auf und machte Licht. Tobias‘ Augen strahlten; auch Markus konnte seinen Augen kaum trauen. Kristall hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Der Tisch wirkte nun nicht mehr übervoll wie vorhin, viele der Geschenke hatte er grüppchenweise unter den Baum oder auf verschiedene Ecken des Tisches angeordnet. Doch der Weihnachtsbaum selbst stand am anderen Ende des Raumes, wie Markus mit Verwunderung feststellte. Er schielte zu seinen Eltern, er wollte ihre Reaktion auf die offensichtliche Veränderung des Wohnzimmers beobachten. Hatten sie damit gerechnet? Wussten sie von den Helfern? Markus schaute sie erwartungsvoll an. Offensichtlich nicht. Seine Eltern standen da, verblüfft und schockiert, und Markus konnte erkennen, dass sie sich zusammenreißen mussten, um die Fassung zu bewahren und ihren Unglauben zu verbergen. „Was…“, setzte seine Mutter leise an, schaffte es aber doch, sich zu beherrschen, wenn auch sehr mühsam.

Tobias war bis jetzt so auf die Geschenke fixiert gewesen, dass er noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass der Baum sich sozusagen verselbstständigt hatte. Aber da nun die üblichen, alljährlichen Reaktionen der älteren Familienmitglieder ausblieben, nämlich seine Eltern dem Christkind diesmal nicht mit lauter und klarer Stimme dankten, damit er und sein Bruder es ihnen gleichtaten, und niemand sich an den Tisch setzte, um die Geschenke auszupacken, wurde er stutzig. Unsicher sah er sie an, setzte zu einer Frage an, als er bemerkte, dass alle den Baum anstarrten, der jetzt aber gar nicht mehr da war, wo er sein sollte. „Wieso habt ihr den Baum da hinübergestellt? Und wie habt ihr das geschafft?“, wollte er von seinen Eltern verblüfft wissen. Diese sahen sich nur ratlos an und schienen zu keiner Reaktion fähig zu sein. Markus fasste sich als erster und antwortete ihm langsam: „Vielleicht will uns das Christkind damit zeigen, dass ihm der Baum an dieser Stelle besser gefällt…“ Tobias starrte ihn an. Seine Eltern hingegen wirkten erleichtert und bestätigten Markus‘ Aussage durch kräftiges Nicken. Damit war die Sache für Tobias gegessen.

Eifrig suchte er sich seine Geschenke zusammen, setzte sich an den Tisch und meinte, als seine Familie immer noch im Wohnzimmer an derselben Stelle wie zuvor stand: „Wollt ihr denn nicht endlich eure Geschenke auspacken?“ 

Markus fühlte sich von seinen Eltern beobachtet. Na toll, jetzt glauben sie, ich hätte etwas mit der Sache zu tun. Kristall konnte etwas erleben, das stand fest. Wie war er überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen, den Baum an einen anderen Ort zu versetzen? Und wie hatte er das bloß geschafft? Markus schüttelte in Gedanken den Kopf. „Kommt ihr oder was ist jetzt?“, fragte Tobias, der nicht verstand, wieso sich alle so seltsam verhielten. Seine Eltern setzten sich daraufhin wortlos an den Tisch und suchten sich ihre Geschenke zusammen. Markus folgte ihnen. Stumm war nun jeder mit dem Auspacken seiner Geschenke beschäftigt, als Tobias plötzlich laut krähte: „Markus, wer ist Kristall?“ Alle Aufmerksamkeit war nun auf Markus gerichtet. „Wie meinst du das?“, versuchte dieser mit unsicherer Stimme auszuweichen. „Dort ist ein Geschenk, auf dem Für Markus - von Kristall steht“, deutete Tobias auf ein kleines, unscheinbares Geschenk, das sich mitten auf dem Tisch befand.

Markus schwitzte. Was sollte er jetzt bloß machen? „Das ist wahrscheinlich von diesem Jungen, mit dem ich mich vor etwa einer Woche im Zug auf dem Weg zur Schule angefreundet habe. Allerdings wusste ich gar nicht, dass er Kristall heißt“, log er. „Du freundest dich mit Menschen an, deren Namen du nicht kennst?“, fragte sein Bruder perplex. „Naja, es hat sich noch keine Gelegenheit ergeben, seinen Namen zu erfahren. Ich meine, ich kann ihn ja schlecht fragen, wie er heißt“, rechtfertigte er sich. 

„Lass deinen Bruder in Ruhe“, ermahnte ihn seine Mutter. „Du bist viel zu höflich“, wandte sie sich an Markus, „du hättest ihn ruhig nach seinem Namen fragen können.“ Markus nickte. Erleichterung durchflutete ihn, sie hatten es ihm also abgekauft. Unauffällig versuchte er, seine Muskeln zu entspannen, die er während seiner Lügen unbewusst verkrampft hatte. Wieso zum Kuckuck schenkte Kristall ihm etwas zu Weihnachten, wo er ihn doch kaum kannte? Der Engel und vor allem sein Verhalten schienen immer mysteriöser. Neugierig nahm er das Geschenk, das für die Aufregung gesorgt hatte, und legte es neben sich auf die Bank. Er würde sich hüten, es vor seiner Familie auszupacken. Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn hieß es doch. Wenn er Glück hatte, vergaßen sie, dass er noch ein Geschenk bekommen hatte, wenn er es ihnen nicht mehr zeigte… Markus war sich sicher, dass Kristall ihm etwas geschenkt hatte, das für neue Aufregung sorgen würde, auch wenn er nicht wusste, geschweige denn ahnte, was im Geschenk verborgen war. Nach all diesen Aktionen würde es ihn jedenfalls überraschen, wenn es etwas Normales war.

Markus‘ Befürchtung, seine Familie könnte sich eventuell doch noch erinnern, dass er Kristalls Geschenk noch nicht angerührt hatte, trat glücklicherweise nicht ein. Als alle Geschenke ausgepackt waren, wurden Mutters selbstgebackene Weihnachtskekse verzehrt und im Fernsehen alle Sender nach Weihnachtsmusik durchsucht. Tobias nörgelte hin und her, weil er doch sein neues Buch lesen und nicht fernsehen wollte, aber seine Eltern zeigten kein Verständnis dafür. Markus hätte auch lieber etwas anderes gemacht, er hatte seine Gedanken immer noch bei seinem Weihnachtsgeschenk, das er unter all seinen ausgepackten Geschenken versteckt hatte. Dennoch wagte er es nicht, sich für seinen Bruder einzusetzen, schließlich hatte auch er sein ganzes Leben lang an Heiligabend volkstümliche Weihnachtssendungen ertragen müssen. Auch er hatte sich gewehrt, war aber nie zu einem Ergebnis gekommen.

Irgendwann wollte seine Mutter die Kerzen auf dem Weihnachtsbaum anzünden, als sie irritiert feststellte, dass die Kerzen verschwunden waren, die Markus und Tobias an den Baum gesteckt hatten. Über diese Tatsache wunderte sich niemand mehr wirklich, schließlich stand der Baum ja schon an einer total anderen Zimmerecke. „Das Christkind mag keine Kerzen“, folgerte Tobias lediglich daraus. „Da wirst du wohl Recht haben“, entgegneten daraufhin seine Eltern, bevor sie sich erneut dem Fernsehgerät und den aus der Mattscheibe lächelnden Sängerinnen und Sängern zuwandten.

„Ich geh mal in mein Zimmer, das Fenster schließen“, erklärte Markus seinen Eltern, als er aufstand. Er musste Kristall sprechen. Und zwar jetzt. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Was hatte er mit den Kerzen angestellt? Genervt lief er die Treppen hoch zu seinem Zimmer.

„Da bist du ja endlich“, wurde er dort freudig begrüßt. Kristall hatte es sich inzwischen auf Markus‘ Bett gemütlich gemacht. „Warum kommst du erst jetzt?“ Kristall versuchte, beleidigt auszusehen, was ihm jedoch nicht ganz gelang. Markus musste trotz seines Ärgers lächeln. „Sag mal, warum hast du den Baum nicht dort stehen lassen, wo er war?“, fragte er ihn bemüht höflich, nachdem er das Zimmer betreten, den Schreibtischstuhl an das Bett gestellt und sich auf diesem niedergelassen hatte.

„Dort stand er doch nur im Weg. Ich meine, klar hat man mir gesagt, dass ich nichts verändern darf, aber falls ein Feuer ausbricht, steht der Baum höchst ungünstig. Er behindert den Fluchtweg.“ Markus hatte ihm fassungslos zugehört. Er wusste noch nicht, ob er lieber Lachen oder Weinen sollte. „Fluchtweg? Feuergefahr? War das auch der Grund, warum du die Kerzen abmontiert hast? Wegen möglicher Feuergefahr?“ Eifrig nickte Kristall. „Wenn du wüsstest…“, seufzte er. Er starrte auf die gegenüberliegende Wand, schien in einer anderen Welt versunken zu sein. Seine Augen waren leer. „Ich mag dich“, begann er, „und ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn du wegen so eines doofen Baumes ums Leben kommen würdest. Ich will niemanden an den Tod verlieren, den ich mag. Nicht schon wieder… und nicht schon wieder wegen eines Baumes. “

Markus hatte das Gefühl, dass er langsam begriff, worauf Kristall hinaus wollte. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett direkt neben Kristall und fragte ihn mit leiser Stimme: „Was ist passiert?“

„Ich habe dir vorhin gesagt, das sei das erste Mal, dass ich als Helfer auf die Erde gesandt wurde. Die Wahrheit ist…“, er lächelte traurig, „die Wahrheit ist, dass ich schon vor mehreren Jahren als Hilfshelfer auf der Erde war. Ich sollte dem damaligen Helfer beim Verteilen der Geschenke ein wenig zur Hand gehen und dadurch lernen, was ein Helfer alles tun muss, eine Art Schnupperkurs zur Berufsvorbereitung sozusagen. Was damals aber kaum jemand wusste, war, dass wir ein Verhältnis hatten, also der Helfer und ich. Er war meine erste große Liebe. Ich hatte vor, mein Leben bis in alle Ewigkeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Aber daraus wurde nichts. In einem Haus an jenem Heiligabend brannten die Kerzen am Weihnachtsbaum. Ich wollte sie ausblasen, schließlich war der Baum so gut wie unbeaufsichtigt, als wir damals ankamen. Onyx, so hieß mein Freund, war dagegen, schließlich wurde uns aufgetragen, nichts zu verändern, niemand durfte etwas merken. Schon damals fand ich diese Regel bescheuert. Ich meine, wenn die Menschen wüssten, dass Weihnachtswunder nicht nur in irgendwelchen Geschichten und Märchen, sondern im richtigen Leben geschehen, würden viel mehr Menschen an das Christkind glauben. Oder an Engel. Oder generell an Wunder. Jedenfalls blieben die Kerzen an. Während des Schmückens wurden wir übermütig, wir waren schließlich verliebt. Aber ich werde mir nie verzeihen, dass Onyx wegen der brennenden Kerzen sterben musste, nur weil ich nicht darauf bestanden hatte, sie auszumachen. Wir konnten unsere Finger nicht voneinander lassen, irgendwann haben wir uns spielerisch geschubst und da passierte es: Onyx stolperte, warf dabei den Weihnachtsbaum um und plötzlich brannte alles…“

Kristall starrte ins Leere, seine Stimme war immer leiser geworden. Er schien die schreckliche Situation von damals noch einmal mitzuerleben. Markus konnte an seinem Gesicht ablesen, wie sehr er litt. Hilflos suchte er nach tröstenden Worten. „Du konntest nichts dafür, schließlich wäre es doch seine Aufgabe gewesen, die Kerzen auszublasen. Ich meine, du solltest doch von ihm lernen und nicht umgekehrt…“, entgegnete er.

Er wusste selbst, wie lahm seine Worte in Kristalls Ohren klingen mussten. Er konnte nicht gut trösten. Darin war er noch nie gut gewesen. Unbeholfen nahm er Kristall in den Arm. Dieser verkrampfte sich im ersten Moment, doch schließlich ließ er sich ganz in die Umarmung fallen. Leises Schluchzen ertönte. „Pschhht…Ist ja gut… es ist vorbei.“, flüsterte Markus leise. Vorsichtig streichelte er ihm den Rücken, ganz zart und vorsichtig.

Irgendwann beruhigte sich Kristall. Wie lange saßen sie schon so engumschlungen da? Markus wusste es nicht. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, die aber im Grunde genommen viel zu kurz war. „Maaaaarkus! Wo bleibst du denn nur?“, schrie seine Mutter durch das ganze Haus. Dieser zuckte zusammen. „Gleich!“, schrie er zurück. „Ich komme gleich wieder“, flüsterte er Kristall zu. Mit Bedauern löste er sich aus der Umarmung und strich ihm durch die Haare. Sie hatten einen seltsamen silbrigen Schimmer, wenn man sie aus der Nähe betrachtete. Hübsch. „Ich warte hier“, lächelte Kristall ihn zaghaft an. Das Lächeln stand ihm viel besser als die Tränen, fand Markus. Nach einem letzten, faszinierten Blick auf ihn machte er sich seufzend auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, wo immer noch diese volkstümliche Musiksendung lief.


	3. 3. Kapitel

Kristall schien es wieder etwas besser zu gehen, als Markus zu ihm zurückkam. Er hatte es sich wieder auf seinem Bett gemütlich gemacht und war gerade dabei, seine Bücher zu durchstöbern. „Hey“, sagte Markus leise. Kristall sah auf. „Du liest Fantasy“, stellte er fest. „Und trotzdem hast du mir erst nicht geglaubt.“ Markus kratzte sich verlegen. „Aber was ist wirklich?“, fragte er verwirrt. Kristall sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Wer klingelt das Glöckchen? Wer sorgt für die Geschenke?“, versuchte er seine Frage zu erläutern. Kristall grinste daraufhin schelmisch. „Wer weiß…“ Und dabei blieb er, Markus bekam nichts anderes aus ihm heraus.

„Ich werde bald nach Hause fliegen“, meinte Kristall irgendwann.  
Sie hatten die Zeit mit Lesen, Reden und Neckereien verbracht. Markus sah ihn bestürzt an. Daran hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht.  
„Hey, ich komme ja wieder. Nächstes Jahr “, versicherte ihm Kristall, der Markus Gefühlswandel mitbekommen hatte.  
„Versprochen?“, fragte er ihn skeptisch.  
„Aber sicher. Und ich werde mich wieder absichtlich erwischen lassen, so wie dieses Jahr.“  
„Absichtlich? Du kannst mir nicht weismachen, dass es mit Absicht war. Dann bist du also auch mit Absicht in den Baum gefallen?“, neckte er ihn.  
Kristall errötete. Aber er hatte es geschafft, wieder ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht seines neuen Freundes zu zaubern.  
„Hast du mein Geschenk eigentlich schon geöffnet?“ Markus verneinte.  
„Das ist gut. Bitte öffne es erst, wenn ich weg bin“, wies er ihn an. 

Markus hätte gerne den Grund dafür erfahren, doch er wusste mittlerweile, dass es zwecklos war. Kristall wich ihm nämlich auf alle Fragen, die ihn oder das Weihnachtsfest betrafen, geschickt aus. Er bedauerte es, Kristall schon so bald wieder zu verlieren. In der kurzen Zeit war er ihm schon richtig ans Herz gewachsen. Ob er es wohl schaffte, ein ganzes Jahr ohne ihn auszukommen? Ein ganzes Jahr lang seinen süßlichen Duft nicht zu riechen, seine schönen, durchdringenden, blauen Augen nicht zu sehen und sein weiches Haar, seine weichen Federn nicht zu fühlen… Markus verzweifelte jetzt schon, wenn er daran dachte, dass er bald auf all das verzichten musste. Er versuchte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen und in Kristalls Gegenwart auch nicht daran zu denken. Ihm bereitete es Unbehagen, wenn er daran dachte, dass Kristall in seinen Gedanken lesen könnte. Dieser hatte ihm zwar versichert, dass er seine Gabe ganz bestimmt nicht missbrauchte, außerdem hielt er selbst nichts vom „Gedankenlauschen“, wie er selbst zu sagen pflegte.

Als Markus am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war Kristall nicht mehr da. Er hatte sich gar nicht richtig von ihm verabschiedet, er hatte behauptet, es sei gar nicht nötig. Außerdem verursachten Abschiedszeremonien nur ein Gefühl des Schmerzes und der Leere. Deshalb reise er nachts ab, während Markus schlief. Dieser hatte daraufhin nur gelacht. Jedoch musste er zugeben, dass in seiner Aussage ein Stück Wahrheit steckte. Er hatte von Kristalls Abflug gar nichts gemerkt. Nur ein Abschiedsbrief, geschmückt mit einer Feder, die er eindeutig als eine von den Flügeln identifiziert hatte, verriet, dass Kristall nicht mehr da war.

An jenem Morgen saß Markus stundenlang wie paralysiert auf seinem Bett mit diesem Brief in der Hand, der aber nur für ihn sichtbar zu sein schien. Jedenfalls konnte keiner der übrigen Familienmitglieder den Brief sehen, den er wieder und wieder las. Auf die besorgten Fragen seiner Mutter entgegnete er nur, er sei krank. Kristalls Abschied war ein Schock für ihn, obwohl er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte. Bis dahin hatte er weitgehend verdrängt, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis Kristall nach Hause flog. Gegen Nachmittag konnte er sich schließlich dazu aufraffen, Kristalls Weihnachtsgeschenk zu öffnen. Als er das Papier behutsam geöffnet hatte, kam eine weiße, schlichte, quadratische Schachtel zum Vorschein. Auch war ein Brief beigelegt. Nach kurzem Überlegen entschied er sich dafür, zuerst den Brief zu lesen.

 

Lieber Markus,  
ich kann mich nicht von dir verabschieden, ohne dir ein Geschenk zu hinterlassen. Es wird dir die Wartezeit sehr verkürzen, hoffe ich. Mit dieser Engelsstatue kannst du mich jederzeit zu dir rufen, wenn du Probleme hast. Sie ist eine Art Kommunikationsmittel zwischen Himmel und Erde. Jedoch gebrauche sie weise.

Ich werde dich vermissen.

Alles Liebe,  
dein Weihnachtsengel Kristall

 

Er öffnete die Schachtel und blickte einer naturgetreu nachempfundenen Miniatur Kristalls in die Augen. Markus freute sich so sehr, dass er die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Als er die Statue berührte, erklang im Hintergrund sanfte Weihnachtsmusik. Danke, Kristall!

~+~ Ende ~+~


End file.
